


Пуговица

by daana



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>о подозрительных предметах и крепких привязанностях</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пуговица

  
_У нас сейчас две проблемы — Минобороны и пуговица._  
Пуговицу мы найти можем? Чисто теоретически - можем!  
А с Минобороны мы сделать ничего не можем.  
Выход — надо искать пуговицу.

**"День Радио"**   


  
  
  
Подозрительный предмет патрульный Когами Синья обнаружил не сразу. Его вины в этом не было: предмет был маленьким, незаметным и лежал на самом виду, а значит, мог не попадаться на глаза сколь угодно долго. Но в конце концов попался.  
— А это еще что, — сказал Когами, наклоняясь и подбирая с пола круглую серую пуговицу. — Что за...  
— Покажи-ка, — заинтересовался Кагари и даже привстал с дивана. Привстать оказалось сложно, потому что бутылка вина, которую недавно открыл Когами, была третьей за вечер. Но патрульный Кагари Cюсэй никогда не пасовал перед трудностями.  
— Пуговица, — констатировал очевидный факт Когами, разглядывая находку. — Но откуда...  
— Слушай-ка, — Кагари упал обратно и задумчиво прищурился. — А я где-то такие видел. Кажется, — он прищурился еще более задумчиво, — у Сион на блузке...  
— Нашел, куда пялиться, — без осуждения заметил Когами и повертел пуговицу перед глазами. — Нет. У Сион не такие.  
— Значит, ты тоже!.. — начал Кагари, но закончить не успел: Когами сдавил легкий пластик в пальцах, и на подставленную ладонь выскочила из пуговицы крохотная камера.  
— Так, — сказал Когами, стремительно трезвея. — Это еще что?  
— Ты это уже спрашивал, — заметил Кагари, который трезветь явно не собирался.  
— И как давно оно здесь, — вслух задумался Когами.  
— Ты что, каждый день кому-то пуговицы рвешь? — восхитился Кагари. — Да ты силен, Ко.  
Когами отмахнулся, продолжая рассматривать крохотную вещичку.  
Кто-то наблюдал за ним. Кто-то, у кого была возможность поместить камеру в блок патрульных Бюро, выбрать удачное место, с которого — Когами даже вернулся в угол, где нашел улику, — видна была вся его комната, а значит, можно было отслеживать все его действия, и, возможно, даже увидеть документы и файлы, которые он изучал в свободное время. Кто-то внимательный и незаметный, кто-то, знающий, что он делает, следил за патрульным Когами Синьей — и Когами Синья был намерен выяснить, кто это.  
  
Когда Когами и Кагари ввалились в лабораторию аналитика Караномори, хозяйка лаборатории была там — одной рукой застегивала блузку, другой прикуривала сигарету.  
— Красные! — первым делом сказал Кагари, разглядывая блузку Сион. — Значит, не ее.  
— Вот, полюбуйся, — сказал Когами, прежде чем Сион успела возмутиться, и ссыпал на ее стол обломки пуговицы и камеру.  
— Нечем тут любоваться, — пробормотала Сион, не вынимая сигарету изо рта. — Что я, камер не видела?  
— Это было в моей комнате, — Когами присел на стол. — И я не знаю, как давно.  
— И что тебя смущает? — безмятежно поинтересовалась Сион. — Ты делал что-то предосудительное? Водил женщин? А где ты их взял?  
— Сион, — терпеливо сказал Когами, — за мной кто-то следит. Кто-то настолько хитрый, что смог пробраться прямо в Бюро, подкинуть камеру и... Что ты смеешься?  
— Может, у тебя есть тайный поклонник, — предположила Сион. — Что ты от меня хочешь, Синья?  
— Покажи мне график работы дроидов-уборщиков. Я хочу знать, давно ли она там.  
— Мужчины, — пробормотала Сион и потянулась к клавиатуре. — Ты даже не знаешь, когда у тебя там убираются.  
— А я знаю, — вставил Кагари, уже успевший с удобством расположиться на диване. — Потому что дроиды всегда крадут мои носки.  
— В холодильнике для расчлененки есть вино, — немедленно отреагировала Сион. — Займись им, Сю-кун. Синья, ты же не думаешь, что...  
— Я могу предположить что угодно, — перебил ее Когами. — Человек, с которым мы имеем дело, способен на все.  
Сион на мгновение прикрыла лицо рукой.  
— Синья, — она вернула руку на клавиатуру, — а может быть, это ты — чей-то тайный поклонник?  
— Не смешно, — Когами вскочил со стола. — Так что там с дроидами?  
— Вчера, — Сион смотрела на экран. — У тебя убирались вчера. Почему ты вздыхаешь с таким облегчением?  
— Значит, камера там оказалась недавно, — Когами присмотрелся к файлу с расписанием. — Не раньше, чем вчера поздним вечером или сегодня утром. Отлично.  
— А что? — с любопытством спросила Сион, поворачиваясь к нему вместе с креслом. — Позавчера ты переодевался в женскую одежду? Читал журнал для извращенцев? Теперь радуешься, что этого никто не видел?  
Ответить Когами не успел — вмешался Кагари, вернувшийся с двумя бутылками вина.  
— Слушай, Ко, — неожиданно рассудительно сказал он, — а почему ты думаешь, что эта, блин, камера появилась уже после уборки? Может...  
— Да, — сказал Когами и развернул кресло Сион обратно к пульту. — Ее мог принести дроид. Если кто-то его перепрограммировал. Сион!..  
— Угу, — хмуро сказала Сион и запустила сканирование программ управления дроидами.  
  
Подперев щеку одной рукой и изображая бурную деятельность другой, она с досадой думала, что сразу нашла эту идею сомнительной, хотя и интересной. Просто решила, что спорить с начальством — не ее дело.  
  
Инспектор Цунемори пришла к Сион в лабораторию три дня назад. Традиционно помялась на пороге, традиционно же назвала Сион "Караномори-сан", потом топталась возле терминала и косилась на ужинавшую за низким столиком Яёй как на шпиона вражеского государства.  
— Ну что такое, Акане-тян? — не выдержала Сион. — Тебе нужен девичий совет? У тебя начались месячные?  
Яёй невозмутимо булькнула супом мисо. Акане покраснела и засмеялась.  
— Нет, я по делу, — она переступила с ноги на ногу, сплела пальцы и вздохнула. — Это насчет патрульного Когами.  
— А что с ним? — заинтересовалась Сион. — Буквально час назад был здоров, сигареты стрелял.  
— Инспектор Гиноза, — Акане вздохнула опять, — сказал, чтобы я за ним присматривала. И я подумала...  
— Что надо присмотреть? — понимающе кивнула Сион, щелкая клавишами. — Ну, давай присмотрим.  
На экране патрульный Когами молотил грушу. Получалось у него это очень увлекательно, Сион даже засмотрелась.  
— Да, — сказала она две минуты спустя, вспомнив, что Акане стоит рядом и молчит. — Надо присматривать почаще... Так что ты хотела, Акане-тян?  
— Я подумала, — Акане залилась совсем густым, темным румянцем, — что если бы можно было... Просто, ну, чтобы быть в курсе... Но это, наверное, нарушение правил?  
— Продолжай, — поощрительно кивнула Сион. — Ты о чем? Кстати, спать с патрульными — вовсе не нарушение правил, если что.  
Несмотря на медицинское образование, раньше Сион думала, что такой роскошный бордовый цвет человеческое лицо может приобретать только в результате насильственных действий.  
— Очень разумная идея, — отметила она для закрепления эффекта. — И действительно отличный способ вести наблюдение.  
— Вот как, — сказала с дивана Яёй и хлюпнула супом.  
— Эй, — Сион развернулась вместе с креслом. — Я сейчас шутила.  
— Я тоже, — согласилась Яёй и снова хлюпнула супом.  
Пока они смотрели друг на друга, инспектор Цунемори успела прийти в себя.  
— Я вовсе не это имела в виду! — возмущенно сказала она.  
  
Узнав, что Акане-тян имела в виду, Сион немедленно сообщила, что это даже более эффективный способ наблюдения, чем спать с патрульными. Судя по выражению лица Яёй, она планировала в ближайшем будущем проверять все углы своей спальни каждые два часа. На всякий случай.  
Но Акане ничего не замечала.  
— Мне кажется, это будет лучше, чем обращаться к центральной системе наблюдения Бюро, — вдохновенно объясняла она, — мне бы не хотелось, чтобы в случае чего в системе оставались записи о постоянном наблюдении, к тому же я не смогу подключаться напрямую в любой момент, а тревожить вас мне неудобно, у вас полно дел и без того. И я подумала, что совсем незаметная камера с выводом данных на мой личный терминал...  
— Акане-тян, — серьезно сказала Сион. — А вдруг ты увидишь что-нибудь, что тебе не понравится?  
Акане растерянно заморгала. Судя по всему, до сих пор подобная мысль её не посещала.  
— А что бы это могло быть? — спросила она, встревоженно глядя на Сион.  
Сион подумала и сказала:  
— Забудь.  
Может быть, зря она это сказала.  
  
Сканирование софта дроидов-уборщиков заняло около часа. За этот час Кагари, Сион и Когами успели выпить одну из бутылок и почти допить вторую. Почти — потому что Кагари безответственно уснул в самый напряженный момент.  
  
Когами, к сожалению, не уснул. К исходу часа он дошел в своей конспирологической теории до тайного наблюдения за всем Бюро общественной безопасности, а может быть, и за всем Министерством благосостояния, и теперь с увлечением рассказывал о том, как злонамеренные враги наверняка строят планы по захвату контроля над всеми дроидами-уборщиками во всех зданиях государственных служб.  
— И что они сделают? — зевнув, уточнила Сион. — Будут разбрасывать мусор? Никто даже не догадается, что это теракт.  
Когами упрекнул ее в отсутствии должной серьезности, Сион ответила, что за серьезность ей не платят, Когами отмахнулся и снова вернулся к рассуждениям о коварных планах преступника, за которым, по его словам, следовало бы охотиться всему Бюро, потому что он один был опаснее сотни тихих психов со слегка подскочившим коэффициентом.  
— Если бы у тебя была ИИ-шка, — заметила Сион, дождавшись паузы в его монологе, — она бы уже давно спросила тебя, какой букет ты хочешь отправить своему, хм-м... объекту интереса. Кстати, жаль, что мы не знаем, куда отправлять. Да, Синья?  
Когами посмотрел на Сион так обиженно, что ей почти стало стыдно. Она собралась сказать что-нибудь утешительное — но дверь лаборатории отъехала в сторону.  
На пороге перетаптывалась инспектор Цунемори.  
Сион сделала ей большие глаза. Потом подумала и сделала большие глаза еще и патрульному Когами. Тот обернулся.  
— Цунемори? У тебя же выходной.  
— Я хотела узнать, — Акане вошла в лабораторию, позволив двери закрыться. — Но я невовремя, да?  
Руку с браслетом коммуникатора она машинально прятала за спиной. Сион представила, как Акане-тян забеспокоилась, обнаружив, что ее камера больше не показывает чудесные картины, и чуть не рассмеялась.  
— Нет-нет, — Когами взлохматил волосы и потер лицо. Протрезветь ему это очевидно не помогло. — Что ты хотела узнать?  
— Я хотела... у Сион, — Акане опять начала заливаться краской.  
— Насчет камеры? — заботливо подсказала Сион. — Так она сломалась.  
Вот теперь Когами как будто протрезвел. Он посмотрел на Сион — неверяще, непонимающе. Потом перевел взгляд на пунцовую Акане, замершую возле двери. Потом снова взглянул на Сион.  
— Этого не может быть, — хрипло сказал он, явно игнорируя ее выразительное подмигивание и ободряющую улыбку. — Ты что-то путаешь. Этого не может... Цунемори бы никогда...  
Акане у дверей нахмурилась так, будто собиралась заплакать.  
Когами решительно мотнул головой.  
— Нет. Я не верю. Она никогда не стала бы сотрудничать... с этим.  
  
Сион закрыла лицо рукой так отчаянно, что даже немного оцарапала ногтем лоб.  
Вопрос о том, по какому адресу посылать букет, становился все более актуальным.


End file.
